nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
71st (Highland) Regiment of Foot
The 71st (Highland) Regiment of Foot was one of the most successful and talented regiments in North American Napoleonic Wars history, with a first place and two second places in the North American Napoleonic Wars League. The 71st were also winners of the last 8v8 regimental group fighting tournament held to date. The 71st roster was composed of some of the best players in the community, from its beginning in 2012 to it's eventual disbandment in late 2015. History Mount and Musket Formed as the 62nd (Wiltshire) Regiment of Foot by Alpha and Rabid in February of 2012, the 62nd enjoyed half a year of Mount and Musket. During July of that year, Rabid split off from the 62nd name to create his own regiment. The 62nd ROF disbanded before Napoleonic Wars was released, in November of that year. Early Napoleonic Wars: Alpha Alpha continued the numerical tradition into Napoleonic Wars, forming the Austrian regiment Nr 62. Cheeseypants, colonel of another regiment at that time, merged with Alpha's regiment, putting the eventual Col as the second in command. On June 18th, 2012, the Nr. 62 posted on the Taleworlds forum that they would be renaming to the 71st (Highland) Regiment of Foot. At that time, it was lead by Col Alpha (US) and Lt Col Cheeseypants (US), with Maj. Freeman (US) as third in command. https://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php/topic,226181.0.html Napoleonic Wars Era: Col Cheeseypants Union Gaming and Early Days On January 20th, 2013, Cheeseypants posted a thread for the 71st on Flying Squirrel Entertainments forum, claiming Col. Alpha and Althalus, a previous member, both stated on the Taleworlds forum that they were no longer in the 71st, confirming Cheeseypants as the new leader. Freeman (LtCol) continued to be in the regiment, and Thorgrim, an NCO from the Nr. 62, assumed the role of Major. During this time, the 71st was not in the upper echelons of North American NW, however they were still competitive and active. In the winter of 2013-2014, the 71st were part of the organization named "Union Gaming", hosting two weekly linebattles. These events were very successful, and earned the 71st a reputation for reliable events. The 71st were active in the 1v1 scene, boasting a formidable record. With the NA community still using the best of 3 maps system, the 71st posted wins against the original 3e Volt, the Moskov Gren, and the 1stFL, making them a regiment on the rise. 12th Disbandment, Increased Numbers and Rise After the 12th disbanded in May of 2014, many former 12th members joined the 71st, including two of the best North American players at that time, JackieChan and Zzehth. These two players were not the only skilled players that joined around that time as Wardop, Mexican, RussianFury, Skinny, Theodin, Dom13, Deg, DragonPuff, Achilles, Mang, and others also became 71st. With this new, all-star lineup, the 71st won the 8v8 regimental groupfighting tournament, beating the 2te Garde, an incredibly skilled lineup with roots in the first 9y. Later on in the year, the 71st participated in Season 2 of the popular and successful North American Napoleonic Wars tournament. They finished second place in Season 2, tying the 2te Garde but owning the tie breaker. This time period also showed the exit of Thorgrim, Freeman, and members of the old 71st, but gave rise to new officers and NCO's, like Blade. Blade, brother of Cheeseypants, became LtCol of the regiment, and held the title as longest non commanding member of the regiment, after being in the 62nd. NANWL Win The North American Napoleonic Wars Season three saw the 71st set a record for rounds win/rounds lost, owning a whopping 62-8. The 71st lost a round in two matches out of 9, to the 18th and in the final matchup to the 63e. Going into the last match, the 71st and 63e had the same record in the tournament. The 71st, due to rounds won vs rounds lost, needed 5 rounds (a tie) to win the season, while the 63e needed 6 (a win) to ensure the title. However, in one of the closest and well fought linebattles in NA history, the 71st tied the 63e in the 9th round to win the title. This match was recorded and uploaded by RussianFury, a member of the 71st who would continue to upload 71st matches in the future. This match, and season, is credited to have started the 71st vs 63e rivalry that would last between the two regiments until the 71st's disband in 2015. Decline and Inactivity In the seasons after the win, the 71st became less active than before, showing inconsistency and rust. Some of it's major players played less and less, and some quit the game altogether. 71st lost some of its previous members and had some ebbs and flows. Around this time, the 71st disbanded around October 24th, 2015. Reforming On February 11th, 2016, four long months after the disband of the 71st, a group of loyal 71st members announced the reform of the 71st (see also: 71st Reform) WIP Regiment Achievements 1st Place NA NWL (Season 3) 1st Place in the 3rd Regimental Groupfighting Tournament Category:Regiments